This invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to a combination worksurface and armrest assembly for use with a seating unit.
In seating-type furniture, it is known to provide a tablet arrangement which is movable between a raised, operative position and a lowered, storage position. This type of tablet arrangement is commonly provided in auditorium-type seating, which typically includes an arm structure located at the side of each seating unit. The tablet member is typically mounted to the arm structure of the seating unit for movement between its raised, operative position and its lowered, storage position. Various mechanisms are known for providing movement of the tablet assembly between its raised, operative position and its lowered, storage position. Generally, tablet assemblies are limited to use in row-type multiple seating installations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tablet or worksurface assembly which is adapted to be used in a stand-alone seating unit. It is a further object of the invention to provide a stand-alone seating unit with a structure which is capable of being used either as an armrest or as a tablet. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a combination tablet and armrest assembly which can easily be moved between an operative position located above a seat portion of the seating unit, and an inoperative position adjacent the side of the seating unit. A still further object of the invention is to provide a structure which is capable of functioning both as an armrest at the side of the seating unit and as a tablet over the seat portion of the seating unit. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a combination tablet and armrest assembly which is relatively simple in its components and construction, yet which provides an efficient and effective arrangement for incorporating an armrest and worksurface into a stand-alone seating unit.
In accordance with the invention, a seating unit is provided with a combination tablet and armrest assembly. The seating unit includes a seat portion and a back portion, and the tablet and armrest assembly includes a base member secured to the seat portion and a support member movably mounted to the base for movement between a forward position and a rearward position. A tablet/armrest member is mounted to the support member. The support member and tablet/armrest member are configured such that the tablet/armrest member is located adjacent a side of the seat portion when the support member is in its rearward position, and is located over the seat portion when the support member is in its forward position. The tablet/armrest member functions as a tablet or worksurface when located over the seat portion, and as an armrest when located adjacent the side of the seat portion.
The tablet/armrest member includes first and second pivotably interconnected sections. The first and second sections are adapted to be folded together when the support member is in its rearward position, to enable the folded first and second sections to function as an armrest. The first and second sections are adapted to be unfolded when the support member is in its forward position. The first and second sections define substantially coplanar upwardly facing surfaces which cooperate to define a tablet or worksurface located over the seat portion when the support member is in its forward position.
The base member is preferably in the form of a base plate which is adapted to be secured to an underside of the seat portion of the seating unit. A pivot stud is secured to the base plate, and the support member is pivotably mounted to the pivot stud for movement about a pivot axis defined by the pivot stud.
The support member includes an upright portion which extends upwardly from a lower portion, and the lower portion of the support member is pivotably mounted to the pivot stud. A stop member is mounted to the base plate, and the lower portion of the support member is engageable with the stop member for defining the range of movement of the support member between its forward and rearward positions. Support structure is mounted to the base plate, and engages the lower portion of the support member for providing stability to the support member. The tablet/armrest member extends laterally from an upper end defined by the support member.
The invention also contemplates a method of assembly for a seating unit, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.